


A Mind blowing Discovery

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	A Mind blowing Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

I heard the irritating alarm clock go off. It was a stupid musical duck that my friend had bought me to make sure I got up on time. I had bought her a tweeting bird but she had broken it three days later. She said it was an accident but I know it was because the tweeting got on her nerves. I didn’t break the clock even though it peed me off. I threw the duvet off me and got up, grabbing my glasses as I went.   
  
Annie was in the kitchen singing as she made breakfast. I smiled and walked in and finished the song with her. “Your in a good mood.” Annie said as I took the mugs out for our coffee.  
  
“I do wake up in them now and then, and plus.”  
  
“Plus what?”  
  
“It’s pay day.” I smiled as I said it. I loved pay days. I was one of very few people, I didn’t have debts. How you may ask. Well 1. I didn’t go to Uni so nothing to pay. 2. didn’t get loans or anything, my motto if you aint got it, don’t spend it. 3. Well there is no three.   
  
Me and Annie sat down and had some bacon sarnies and coffee. I then got a quick shower and got ready. Not 10 minutes after I was ready came the knock on the door.  
  
“See you later Annie.” I yelled as I answered the door.  
  
“Mornin’”   
  
“Good Morning” I grinned.  
  
“Oh you are so a morning person.”   
  
“Come on you we will be late.” I grabbed my best friends arm and we headed off to catch our bus.  
  
\---  
  
Ok I just realised you don’t know my name yet or much more about me. Well here we go:  
  
I was born in august 1987, my Dad had died three months before I was born and my Mum died three days after I was born. She got some infection. So Annie, who was my mum’s best friend took me in as she was listed as next of kin. She always told me I wasn’t her daughter and didn’t want me to call her Mum.   
  
So we moved around a little finally settling when I was 10. In London, The Powell estate, Granfeld Tower, it was here that I met Shareen Taylor, Mickey Smith, Jimmy Stone and Rose Tyler.   
  
Rose and I became friends straight away. Soon Shareen, Rose and I became inseparable. I loved Jackie (Rose’s Mum). Rose’s Dad died when she was a baby and Jackie had brought her up. Anyway, we went to secondary school together.   
  
Rose had blonde hair and caramel eyes, was feisty but a good friend and had a heart of gold.   
  
Shareen, she had dyed black hair and piercing blue eyes, she had a gob on her but also a good mate.  
  
Mickey well he liked his hair short, he had dark brown eyes, Mickey the Idiot we called him, but he was far from it, he was wicked on a computer.   
  
Jimmy Stone, he had short dyed blonde hair and green eyes and was a complete and utter Prick. He always took the piss out of me for some reason.  
  
Me, well I have chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, I wore glasses, wasn’t a skinny kid, wasn’t obese either. Cuddly Annie said. I didn’t wear the latest trends or trainers. All the others did, well Rose didn’t, she only wore the latest trainers. But Annie couldn’t afford that sort of stuff for me. I wasn’t that bothered anyway.  
  
So we moved up through school. Rose and Jimmy became a couple. I still cant believe that they did. They were so miss matched. He was a prick and Rose was a lovely girl.   
But they say opposites attract. Rose was 14 when they started going out. Jimmy and Mickey were 4 years older than us. Jackie didn’t like it that Rose was going out with Jimmy.  
  
They were at logger heads for a long time. Rose quit school and moved in with Jimmy. For 18 months she only rang us now and then. I left school with 6 GCSE’S, as did Shareen. She went straight to college to do hairdressing. I went on to college to do an English course but dropped out after a year to look after Annie. Then came the day that Rose came back into my life.  
  
\---  
  
I had heard she was back, Jimmy had a flat two hours from where I lived. But someone had told Jackie who had told Annie who then told me. Rose had been seen working in one of the offies down from the estate. I didn’t go to see her. Thought if Jimmy found out she might get in trouble.   
  
Two weeks later there was a knock on the door.   
  
I was gob smacked to see Rose stood there. She looked so different to how I remembered her.   
  
Gone was the twinkle in her eye, she looked gaunt and so unhappy. “Rose.” I gasped  
  
“Lucy.” Rose then clung to me. She started to cry and then the whole sordid truth about the last 18 months came out. I swore to her that day I would never tell. So sorry I cant.   
  
I held her.   
  
Things settled down. Jimmy did pester for a while. But then for some unknown reason he just stopped.   
  
Life got back to normal. We all hit 19. (Well me, Shareen and Rose did)   
  
Shareen was working in the local hairdressers, Rose and I were working in the local department store Henrick’s. Rose and Mickey had been going out for a year now. They were a cute couple, Shareen was going out with Scott Jesop. Things were fine.   
  
Until it happened.  
  
\---  
  
So back to where I left off at the beginning, me and Rose headed off to work. It was a Friday and a payday. Which meant drinks down the George later. The day went by as normal. Rose was on the ground floor, (woman’s, men’s and kid’s clothes) I was on floor three, electricals.   
  
We were on different lunch breaks today. I didn’t see Rose until our break time. She chatted about how Mickey was putting together this new dance, he was mad on street dancing for some reason.   
  
I was watching the clock. Waiting for 5pm to come. When it did. I met Rose in the staff room. We were just leaving when Stuart the security guard jangled the lotto money in front of her.   
  
She shrugged, I said I would ring her later to see what time we were meeting.  
  
\---  
  
I had just gotten in the door when Annie grabbed me.  
  
“Oh thank god your safe.” she held me so tight.   
  
“A-A-Annie I need to breathe.” I stammered.  
  
“Sorry, I just saw it on the news and was so worried.”  
  
“Saw what?”  
  
She took me into the living room and pointed to the TV  
  
 _At 5.16pm the Department Store Henrick’s exploded. Fire Crews were quickly at the scene. The fire is under control. The building is unstable. At this time it is not known if there was anyone inside._  
  
The reporter continued on with some other news. I then scrambled to get my mobile out to ring Rose.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Thank god.”  
  
“Lucy.”  
  
“You weren’t any where near it were you Rose?”  
  
“No, I was across the street, it just blew.”   
  
“Phew, am glad about that. Bet your Mum is making a fuss.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s already said three papers want my story. Mickey’s just left.”  
  
“Gone to watch the match has he?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well am glad your safe.”  
  
“Thanks for caring Lucy, am gonna go now, Mum is doin’ my head in.”  
  
“Ok, lataz Rose.”   
  
“Bye.”  
  
Little did I know that would be the last time I spoke to Rose for a year.  
  
\---  
  
The next day things were normal, well as normal as it could be. Jackie had told Annie I could get compensation from Henrick’s so me and Annie had been down the cop shop for most of the morning. I then headed to the Job Centre to see if they had any work. All they had was bar maids or shop assistant. I decided on shop assistant. I didn’t want to be stuck working behind the bar on a weekend, I wanted to be propping it up.   
  
I got an application for Rose too. Me and Annie then went shopping. We made a day of it. Then it happened. The shop window dummies all coming to life. At first it looked like they were animatronics. But then the guns appeared from their hands.   
  
Then as quick as it had started it stopped. I tried to ring Rose. But got no answer. I just hoped she was ok. I text Shareen and Mickey too. Got an answer off Shareen but not Mickey.  
  
I then realised he and Rose were probably having some *alone time*  
  
After I spoke to the police me and Annie headed home. That was the beginning of the year of waiting.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie wasn’t worried at first. She just thought Rose had stayed with Mickey. But then Mickey turned up two days later. He had said the last he saw of Rose he had dropped her off at home on the night the students had gone mad and dressed up and gone on a rampage. Drugs they said on the news.  
  
Jackie called the police, but because Rose was 19, she was classed as an adult. Yes they filed a missing persons report but that was it.   
  
So me, Shareen, Jackie and Annie trawled the streets looking for her. After 6 months. Mickey had become prime suspect in Jackie’s eyes. Jimmy was locked up so he was counted out. But Mickey had been the last person to see her. 5 times he was took in.   
  
Jackie accused him of murdering Rose.   
  
We put posters up, Jackie put flyers on cars and through letter boxes. 12 months went by.  
  
Then one day I get a call from Jackie.  
  
“Lucy, she’s home.”  
  
I dropped the house phone and ran the two doors up. I banged on the door. Jackie answered.  
  
“Where is she?”  
  
“She’s on the roof with her new friend. Cheeky twat.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Doctor something. Rose has been travelling with him all this time.”  
  
“Doctor Who? Travelling?”  
  
“That’s all they said, the police have spoken to them both. The case is shut. But I gave him what for.” Jackie said as we walked into the living room.  
  
Poor fella if he had just had a Jackie slap. “But she’s ok?”  
  
“Fine. Looks like she hasn’t aged a day. You want a cuppa?”  
  
Then it happened.  
  
There was this huge horn like sound. We both rushed to the window. There was an actual space ship in the sky. Jackie switched the news on.  
  
 _Breaking news, a UFO, yes an actual UFO is heading for London. Oh my God, it has just crashed into Big Ben. And now, now it has crashed into the Thames. The police and the army are urging you to stay away. We will have more soon._  
  
15 minutes later Rose reappears with a tall man. He has cropped brown hair, huge ears, a leather coat, jumper and boots.  
  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor.”  
  
“Hi, I’m Lucy.”  
  
“Lucy!” Rose pulled me into a hug as this Doctor bloke sat in front of the telly.  
  
\---  
  
Two hours later and Jackie’s flat is full with people. Me making tea. Then Mickey comes in.   
  
Mrs Wong says someone deserves and apology. Jackie refuses.  
  
The Doctor then gets up. There is something about this man I cant put my finger on. Rose follows him out. She seems to like him. I shrugged it off and helped Jackie.  
  
Rose came back in. she chatted about her travels. Was vague but apologised for not getting in touch.  
  
“It’s ok, having too much fun I imagine.”  
  
“Yeah, but I shouldn’t of forgotten about you. What did I miss?”  
  
“Well not much, I got a new job, am working in the local Londis shop. Oh Shareen and Scot have got engaged.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, 4 months ago, they have a flat on the other side of town. She has gone up market as she would say.”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“No, no one.”   
  
“He’s out there. Somewhere.”  
  
“I know, so come on spill, who’s this Doctor?”  
  
“Just someone who asked me to go travelling with him. He needed a companion to go with him.”  
  
“So are you and he.” I winked.  
  
“No, no. nothing like that.”  
  
“He hasn’t noticed has he?”  
  
“Noticed what?” Rose blushed.  
  
“Rose I have known you 9 years. I know when you have a crush on someone.”  
  
“Is it that obvious?”  
  
“To me yes.”   
  
\---  
  
We chatted some more then I went home.  
  
The shit really hit the fan the next day. They had taken a body from the ship the day before.   
  
Then there was a raid just outside the flats. We were told to stay indoors. I heard Jackie yelling. Giving them hell for all the noise I presume.   
  
Then came the news that we were under attack. The acting PM needed the access codes to the nuclear bombs to save us. Me and Annie huddled in the tiny flat. the phones were down. I prayed that Rose, Jackie. Shareen and Mickey were ok. The Doctor seemed like a man who could take care of himself.   
  
Then Downing street was blown up. The news said that the threat was over, it was all a hoax, the three people who had been on TV all day and night had been implicated in a plot to take over the government. They had killed the PM.   
  
I saw Rose.  
  
“Your leaving aren’t you?”  
  
“Yeah, got the travelling bug. But I promise to ring you every Tuesday and Thursday ok.”  
  
“Pinkie Promise?”  
  
“Pinkie Promise.” we shook little fingers. Then I looked at the Doctor. “You.”  
  
“Me?”   
  
“Look after her, if you hurt her in anyway shape or form, it wont be just Jackie that comes looking for you.” then I hugged him. “Ow.”  
  
“Sorry, static.” he said as he rubbed his own hand.  
  
“Right, bye Rose. Doctor.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
I turned and walked away. I opened the door to the flat, when I heard it. The noise was like an engine and there was a wind. “Annie did you hear that.”  
  
Annie was stood in her bedroom looking down at the blue police box fading. She took a deep breath. “I didn’t hear anything love.”  
  
\---  
  
Rose kept to her promise and rang every Tuesday and Thursday, Jackie seemed ok. I was coming home from work and noticed a young man with Jackie. I had seen him around a lot over that past three weeks. Then I saw Jackie shove him and then run inside.  
  
I ran across. “Oi you.”   
  
The man turned around. He was holding two pizzas. “What?”  
  
“Did you upset her?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Jackie, did you upset her?”  
  
“Erm sort of, I didn’t mean to.”   
  
I shoved him. Knocking the pizzas out of his hands, then I ran up to the flat.  
  
Annie was at the door. “She’s ok, Rose is on her way back to deal with Elton.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The man.”  
  
“Oh that’s his name.”  
  
“Your dinner is in the oven.”  
  
“Ok thanks.”  
  
\---  
  
After that a lot of things happened. Christmas, Rose came back for a visit. She was now travelling with a bloke called John Smith. Then a bloody great big space ship appeared in the sky. Loads of people were stood on the roof tops. It was mad. Then as quick as it started it was gone.  
  
Harriet Jones, who had become PM after Downing Street had been blown up was voted out by her own people. That night it was snowing.  
  
I saw Rose, Jackie, Mickey and this John. (he looked gorgeous compared to the Doctor.) Annie stayed inside.  
  
I saw Rose and John hold hands. Blimey she moved on quick, she had liked that Doctor bloke too.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Lucy.”  
  
“D-d John this is Lucy.”  
  
“Ah Lucy Wilson. I’ve heard a lot about you.” he shook my hand. There was that static again.  
  
“Sorry, something in the air.”  
  
“Its ok, so Rose has ditched the Doctor and is travelling with you now?”  
  
“Lucy,” Rose blushed.  
  
“Sorry.” I said chewing my bottom lip.  
  
“Its ok, I was sort of thrust upon her, erm the Doctor had to change his lifestyle.”  
  
“Ok, well I hope to see you both around a bit more. Don’t have her travelling too much.”  
  
“I will try.”  
  
“Well nice to meet you. John. Rose see you later.”  
  
“ And nice to meet you too Lucy.” John/The Doctor said.  
  
Then I left them in the snow.  
  
Little did I know that would be the last time I saw Rose, Jackie or Mickey again.  
  
\---  
  
Annie told me this John had asked Mickey to go travelling.   
  
“Really?” I was jealous, I thought she might of asked me. But I never said anything when she rang.   
  
Then came that horrible day. When the Cybermen and the Daleks attacked. The Battle of Canary Wharf they came to call it later. Hundreds died that day across the globe. I had tried to ring Rose, Jackie and Mickey. But got no answer.   
  
Shareen and Scot were safe. Annie and I were too. But two weeks later the list of the dead was published.  
  
 ****

_**Michael Smith.  
Jacqueline Tyler  
Rose Tyler.** _

  
  
I screamed.   
  
Annie came in and hugged me. I attended the memorial service a few months later. I couldn’t believe it, they were gone. That John Smith’s name wasn’t on the list. He didn’t show at the memorial either. I just thought that maybe he had dropped Rose and Mickey back just before the battle had started.  
  
I threw myself into work. Henrick’s had reopened and I got my job back. Then Christmas was upon us again. Then came the giant Web Star that opened fire on London. Then in the same night the Thames was drained. But my some miracle it was refilled a week later.  
  
I was sitting in the canteen at work when the Royal Hope Hospital suddenly disappeared. Then three hours later it reappeared. The staff and patients all said they had been taken to the moon and these Rhino things were there.   
  
The news said a new kind of drug had been leaked (it was a gas formed drug) and the hospital had been quarantined until it was made safe, it had never vanished.  
  
But these days you never knew.  
  
There was the campaign for a new PM going at the same time. There were three people but Harold Saxon stood out to everyone. But not to me or Annie. He seemed to just pop up. I didn’t like him and I certainly wouldn’t be voting for him.   
  
Bloody good job too because he was insane, this new alien species had contacted him. It was all over the news. But it was the other news that got me.  
  
 _Three fugitives, considered to be armed and dangerous. Are wanted by Harold Saxon. There names are. Captain Jack Harkness, he works for TORCHWOOD in Cardiff. Martha Jones, a medical student and finally the ring leader. He goes by two names. John Smith or The Doctor, he is not to be approached. If you know these people or have seen them ring this number._  
  
I was gob smacked. He was called the Doctor too. When I told Annie she just turned the TV over. I was confused.  
  
The next morning it happened. The President of the America was assassinated. The so called *Toclafane* never appeared. The news said that Harold Saxon had killed himself. Rumours said he had gone into hiding. Any how slowly life got back to normal again. London wouldn’t be beaten by anything.  
  
Christmas approached again. People fled the city. Me and Annie didn’t. we stayed put. Nothing happened except for someone’s idea of a joke. A huge replica of the Titanic heading for Buckingham Palace. That was a hoax.  
  
Then came the Adipose pills. They were some new diet pill. They worked. The slogan ‘The Fat Just Walks Away’ turned out to be aliens. They took the fat from you and they became these little things. There was hundreds maybe thousands of the little buggers. Then a huge ship appeared and took them away.  
  
\---  
  
Aliens seemed to be the norm now. Then came the Atmos device. Neither me nor Annie had a car. But when the thing went haywire and caused the air to become poison. We ran to the country. We watched as the sky became ablaze and the lovely blue sky was back. Aliens again.  
  
Then came the Daleks again. This time there were billions of them. We were moved across the stars. Annie held me close as it happened. We had moved into a house now. Away from the city. Annie was ill now. So I became her carer. I was 21 now. We were safe from the Daleks, they seemed to stick to the cities. But somehow we were saved. We were put back in our right place in space.   
  
The weather after that became horrible, it rained on an off for weeks.  
  
Then wi-fi went mad giving us all hallucinations about Harold Saxon, or the Master. It was a weird one.   
  
Then came the shock of my life.  
  
\---  
  
I took bad, had to go into hospital for a couple of days.  
  
Annie knew the time had come. She had to tell her. But first she had to see him. She had been careful never to meet the Doctor or John Smith. Who were indeed the same man. Annie also knew that Rose, Mickey and Jackie weren’t dead.   
  
Mickey was now back on this Earth, as was Rose. The Doctor had been saved from regeneration by Jack. The future she had once had with the Doctor was now changed and it was for the better. Rose and The Doctor were on the TARDIS as it should be. They had fought hard to be together. Now she was going to upset their applecart. She headed to Rose and Jackie’s old flat.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor and Rose were on board the TARDIS. They were laughing and joking when an alarm went off.  
  
“What’s that?” asked Rose.  
  
The Doctor jumped up and ran to the console. “It’s …. cant be … that’s in the library … I left it there.”  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Rose, its coming from your old flat.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“It’s a sonic device, but it cant be, I left that in the library and no living thing can go there.”  
  
“Well someone did.”  
  
“I think we need to go and investigate.”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Annie sat on the sofa. She had kept up payment of the rent. She wanted to keep this flat going. She knew one day she would need it. Then she heard it. The sound of those ancient engines. Then the TARDIS appeared in the living room.  
  
The Doctor stepped out. “No, your …”  
  
“Dead? I know, but I am alive now. For now anyway.”  
  
“How? What do you want?”  
  
“I have to give you something and then you have to tell her.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Just listen sweetie.”  
  
“Annie?” Rose said as she stood in the door way of the TARDIS.  
  
“Who?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“That’s Annie, Lucy’s guardian.”  
  
“No, that is River Song.”   
  
“Really? No way.” Rose looked at her.  
  
“Doctor this is important. I don’t have much time, I am dying you see.”  
  
“River.” the Doctor was by her side now.  
  
“Shh, just listen, both of you.”  
  
Rose sat on the chair next to River.   
  
“Lucy isn’t who you think she is, she doesn’t even know who she is.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know that I know your real name Doctor!”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “Yes, and there is only one reason and one time I could tell you.”  
  
“Well, when I tell you this you will remember when you told me.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“You told me two regenerations ago. The only time you can is when your ….”  
  
“Dying, I say it so the TARDIS can live on in the hands of the person I tell.”  
  
“What?” Rose asked.  
  
“I have told you that the TARDIS and I are connected. Well when I am dying so is she. But there is a way to stop her dying.”  
  
“By telling someone your name.?” Rose said.  
  
“Yes. But why would I tell you?”  
  
“Doctor, when I finish explaining you will know.”  
  
“River what are you saying?” the Doctor’s voice shook.  
  
“Lucy, isn’t human Doctor.”  
  
“River no. who is she?”  
  
“She is your daughter Doctor.”  
  
“Noooo, I saw my family die. The house was burnt to the ground you are lying.”  
  
“Am I, then what is this.” River pulled a fob watch out.  
  
“Noooo, How?”  
  
“Yes you told me your name, but you weren’t dying. You were never meant to die. Neither was Lucy.”  
  
“River.”  
  
“Shut up and let me finish. You passed out. The TARDIS opened her doors for me. I carried you in, I placed you in the Zero room, the TARDIS spoke to me. Told me too. You see because you told me your name I became connected to her. That’s how I can fly her and hear her. Then she told me that someone was still alive.”  
  
“Which one is she?”  
  
“Doctor when I tell you this the memories will come back, it was the TARDIS’ idea.”  
  
“What is it with females.”  
  
“Oi.” Rose and River said in Unison  
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“Sorry. Who is it.”  
  
“Its Summer.”  
  
The Doctor then fell back. The memories hit him.   
  
_He saw River holding him as he lay in the now charcoaled grass. Then he heard himself say his name. then just before he passed out he heard the cry. The next time he opened his eyes he was in the zero room. He looked across and saw his youngest daughter floating too. She still had some burn marks. He gently floated back to the ground. Then he heard River come in.  
  
River was a Gallifrayean. She was born with one heart, she had an extended life, could outlive some TimeLords if they were careful. She had helped raise the Doctor and was now helping to raise his children.   
  
“River what happened?”  
  
“She was outside when the Dalek ship fell.”  
  
“And the others?”  
  
“It’s only us. But know this. You did it. The War is over and safe in the Timelock.”  
  
“But what about Summer.”  
  
“She is healing, slowly.”  
  
“Did she?”  
  
“No she hasn’t shown any signs of regeneration.”  
  
“So, she is like you.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“She cant know what I have done. She would never be able to live with it.”  
  
“What do we do?”  
  
“The Chameleon Arch.”  
  
“Make her human?”  
  
“Yes and you can watch over her.”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes, you have helped raise me and all of my children.”  
  
“But the timelines?”  
  
“They are in Flux River as you well know.”  
  
River nodded. “But there will come a time when I will die.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“There is still a chance that Summer is a TimeLady.”  
  
“I know, but I want her to have a life. Not grow up on a ship. Earth was home to me once, it is again.”  
  
“Ok, when do you want to do it?”  
  
“As soon as all the burns are gone.”  
  
“Ok.”_  
  
The Doctor took a deep breath. “Thank you.”  
  
“Doctor.” Rose asked.  
  
“She isn’t who you or I thought she was.”  
  
“Who is she then?”  
  
“I was his nanny. I am a Gallifrayean.”  
  
“Nanny?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“O-K-A-Y, did not think of that.”  
  
“Where is Summer now?”  
  
“Lucy, that’s her human name.”  
  
“Ok. Lucy.”  
  
“She is in hospital. Its nothing serious, just a minor op. But I know its time for her to know. I can feel it Doctor. I am old now.”  
  
“How can I ever repay you?”  
  
“Tell her, don’t let her be alone, she needs to know and plus she is Rose’s best friend.”  
  
“She is. Doctor please. She can travel with us. You wont be alone.”  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“You know what I mean. I wont be around forever. I will be so happy that you will have someone.”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Doctor”  
  
He knew better than to argue. “Ok, I will tell her. But what if she pushes me away.”  
  
“Doctor, I have prepared this.” River pulled out a disc.  
  
“Ah, I told you to do that.”  
  
“Yes, it will help her. But she has to make the choice on her own. Much like John Smith had to.”  
  
“Which one?”  
  
“Both of them. The one that lived in 1913 and the one that you took back there.”  
  
“You know all of it don’t you?”  
  
“I do, I would have known the next Doctor, but that has changed thanks to Jack. But its changed for the better. Things will still happen. Just not the huge disasters that were going to.”  
  
“River, will Lucy get to see you before you go?”  
  
“Yes, she will be home tomorrow. I will pick her up and take her home. The address is.” River told him. “Be there at 2pm sharp. You have to tell her in the TARDIS. That will help her.”   
  
“Ok, I just hope she will forgive me.”   
  
“She is a loving woman Doctor.”  
  
“That is down to you.”   
  
“No Doctor. You gave me the info, you have seen her from time to time. And that connection was there. She felt it as did you.”  
  
“The electric shocks,”  
  
“Yes, the bond between a parent and a child. Its there. You just need to let her come to you. And I know she will. She will rant and rave just like you. But in the end you and Lucy always do what’s best.” River then sank into the sofa.  
  
“Lets get you in the TARDIS and take you home. An hour in the zero room will help. Rose.”  
  
Rose stood and helped the Doctor take River into the TARDIS.   
  
\---  
  
I woke up in my hospital room. It was dark outside. I eased myself up. I had just had a minor op to remove a mole. It wasn’t cancerous, just had gotten infected. I was going home tomorrow. I had hoped that Annie would be there. But I snuggled back into the bed and fell back asleep.  
  
\---  
  
Rose watched as The Doctor paced the console room. He hadn’t said a word since they had both placed River in the zero room. Mind you he did have a lot to take in. learning that your daughter was still alive, that you had chosen to make her human. Then to find out the woman who you had thought was his wife in the future is actually his nanny. Rose’s head hurt so god only knows how the Doctor’s was feeling.  
  
Rose pushed herself up from the jump seat and went over to him. “Doctor.” she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him pacing.   
  
He looked at her.   
  
“Its time.” Rose said.   
  
He just nodded. Rose went to follow him. “No Rose. Stay here please.”   
  
She just nodded and watched as he left.  
  
\---  
  
I opened my eyes.   
  
“Hello”   
  
“Annie.” I smiled. I sat up quickly, then I winced. I had a few stitches in my thigh and I had pulled them sitting up quickly.   
  
“Careful.” Annie/River said.  
  
“It’s ok. You look better.”  
  
“Rested, you mean.”  
  
“No better, you haven’t got that horrible pasty look.”  
  
“Oh.” Annie/River she knew it was because she had been in the zero room. “How’s you?”  
  
“Am ok.”  
  
“Lucy I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“Not here, you need come with me. I don’t have much time.”  
  
“Annie, what is it?” I was worried now. Annie had been ill on and off for a while now.  
  
“Not here.”  
  
I just nodded.   
  
Annie went to see what time I could go. I was waiting on antibiotics.   
  
Twenty minutes later I was dressed and walking out of the hospital. But instead of going out the main entrance Annie took me round to the car park.  
  
“Where we going?”  
  
“Lucy, I need you to be brave, strong and listen ok.”  
  
I could feel the tears. “What is it?”  
  
“Lucy, promise me those three things first.” she gave me such a look.   
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Ok,” then she took out her mobile and sent a text off. A few moments later I heard the strangest noise, but I had heard if before I was sure.   
  
Then this blue police box materialised in front of me. I stepped back. “W-w-w-w-hat the…?”  
  
“Lucy, just remember your promise ok?”  
  
I nodded as the door to the police box opened.  
  
\---  
  
 **EARLIER IN THE TARDIS**  
  
The Doctor opened the door to the zero room. River was sat in the centre of the room.   
  
“It’s time to go and get her isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, but only if your ready to.” the Doctor knew that River didn’t have much time left. She was old now. Her body was withering. They had bought time using the zero room.  
  
“Best get it done, I don’t know how long I have left.”  
  
He just nodded.   
  
\---  
  
Rose watched as the Doctor and River came back into the console room. “I think I should speak to her first.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well she knows me.”  
  
“Your supposed to be dead.”  
  
“I know, but I am a face she knows and trusts.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**  
  
I stepped back. “No, no, no, no, no. Your dead. You died.”  
  
“Lucy, listen to her.” Annie said.  
  
“Lucy, I didn’t die. I am so sorry, I wanted to come back and tell you. I really did.”   
  
“Ok.”   
  
“Rose, bring her in.”  
  
“Is that John?” I asked.  
  
Rose nodded.   
  
I turned to Annie. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Just go in, listen, be strong and brave ok sweetie.” River placed her hand on Lucy’s shoulder.  
  
I nodded. “Your coming in aren’t you?”  
  
“No.” Annie shook her head. “I will be waiting at home for you.”  
  
“Annie.” I held her hand tight.  
  
“Lucy go in.” she urged.  
  
I nodded and stepped into the little blue box.  
  
\---  
  
Rose closed the door behind me.   
  
I was in awe, the place was huge. I looked around. I saw John leant against this big huge structure in the middle of this immense room.   
  
“I-I-.I-it’s…..” I stammered. “Wow. Its frigging huge.”  
  
“It is. Its called at T.A.R.D.I.S, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. it’s a time machine.” John said.  
  
“Ok, and you’re an alien?”  
  
“I’m a TimeLord, and I am not called John. I am the Doctor.”  
  
“The Doctor, but Rose already knows a doctor?”  
  
“I’m him.”  
  
“No your not.”  
  
“I can change my face.”  
  
“Ok, so why you telling me?”  
  
“Because its time for you to learn the truth Lucy.” The Doctor said as he walked towards me.  
  
He had this look in his eyes, a look of sadness, anger and of fear. He took my hand in his. Then he placed a glowing disc in my hand. “You need to watch this.”  
  
“Its glowing.” I said as I held the disc.  
  
“Yeah. Now Rose and I will leave you be while you watch it. When you have watched it, if you just go through that door and into the second room on the left, we will be waiting there for you..”   
  
He took me over to the big huge structure. The console he called it. He pulled a TV screen round and sat me on this battered old seat. “You just slip that disc into that slot.” he gestured to the console.  
  
“Ok, but what is it?”  
  
“Its from River.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Annie, it’s a message from Annie.” Rose explained.  
  
“Ok.”   
  
Then the Doctor and Rose turned and left.  
  
I stood up and slid the disc into the slot and sat back down. My heart was thumping. It felt like it was in my throat.  
  
The screen flashed blank then Annie’s face came on.  
  
 _Hello you, ok. I don’t know where to start. Well I think the beginning is the best. I know this will be hard for you but you just need to sit and listen sweet heart. Ok._  
  
I sat there and listened as Annie, sorry River explained about my life. How for the first 10 years I lived on a planet called Gallifrey. I was a Gallifrayean. Not human. The Doctor was a TimeLord.   
  
Then she explained how there was a war. How the Daleks made war with the TimeLords. How the Doctor fought to save our home. Then she explained that the Doctor was infact my Dad. I had been in our garden when a Dalek ship crashed into our home. The Doctor had fought and was dying, (or so he thought) I had been badly burnt, River, the Doctor and the TARDIS (which I found out was a living organism) nursed me back to health. She told me that the Doctor had taken the choice to make me human and let me live a normal life. Then he would forget who I was. Until it was the right time. She was so sorry she had never been able to tell me the truth. She also said the Doctor would explain any questions I had. She the said that he had something belonging to me, it would help me to see all of this better. But she had wanted to tell me about it herself first. The screen then went blank.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was pacing again. Rose watched him. It had been twenty minutes.   
  
“What if she decides to leave and not come here?”   
  
“Doctor.”  
  
“What if I never see her again.”  
  
“Doctor.”   
  
“I cant lose her again.”  
  
“DOCTOR.” Rose yelled.  
  
The Doctor stopped and looked at Rose. Then to the door.   
  
\---  
  
I eased myself up from the chair and headed to the room where the Doctor and Rose were.  
  
I stood in the door way. The Doctor was pacing and muttering. I looked at Rose who had to call his name three times, yelling it in the end. Then he looked at me.  
  
“I will leave you two be.” Rose said.  
  
I then ran and hugged her. “I missed you.” I said with tears streaming down my face.  
  
“I missed you too, we will catch up, but you two need to talk.” and with that Rose was gone.  
  
“Lucy.” the Doctor said.  
  
“Well we both know that’s not my name.” I said.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
“What do you have that belongs to me?” I asked. I was a little frosty towards him. I didn’t mean it. I just wanted to know who I was and what.  
  
“This.” the Doctor held up and old fashioned fob watch.   
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Its part of the machine that we used to make you human. It contains your memories and essence.”  
  
“Essence?”  
  
“When you open it you will remember all about Gallifrey.”  
  
“Will I still remember my life on Earth?”  
  
“Yes, but I want you to know I am sorry that I made that choice for you. But I didn’t want you to be stuck on a ship growing up running from one place to another. I wanted you to have a childhood, something I never had. Well not like the one I wanted for you.”  
  
“You didn’t really have a choice did you, you had just ended a terrible war.” I took the watch from him. “I am ready to know who I am.” I smiled at him. I was scared shitless but I needed and wanted to know. “I just open it?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
So I did. The golden hue flew at me, and so did all the memories.   
  
\---  
  
River was sat on her favourite chair when the door flew open.   
  
“River.” I yelled and ran to her. I threw my arms around her.  
  
“Lucy.”  
  
I stood back. I shook my head. “Summer.”  
  
“Sorry, Summer.” River smiled. “Where is the Doctor?”  
  
“Right here.” he said as he stood in the doorway.   
  
“I am so sorry River. You spent all that time looking after me when you could have been travelling the stars.” I held her tight. I knew now she was dying.   
  
“I wouldn’t have traded it for the world.” River smiled.  
  
\---  
  
 **TWO DAYS LATER**  
  
I was sat in my new room onboard the TARDIS. After I had opened the watch I asked the Doctor to take me to River. Which he did after we put the watch back into the Chameleon Arch and I got my Gallifrayean physiology back.   
  
River had died the morning after I went from being a human called Lucy to being a Gallifrayean called Summer Sigma. I had locked myself away for that whole day and night, after she had died. I held her hand as she died.   
  
There was a knock on the door. I opened it. There was Rose, with some food.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
I nodded. “Rose where is he?”  
  
“In the console room.”   
  
I smiled and walked past.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat on his jump seat when I entered the room. I hadn’t really spoke to him since I opened the watch. I walked over to him.   
  
“Dad.”  
  
He turned round. “Summer.”  
  
“I am so sorry Dad, I don’t blame you, you gave me the chance grow up without all the malarkey that goes with being a TimeLord or TimeLady.” then I threw my arms around him.   
  
In the second I did that I felt a surge pass through me. Then we flew apart, he went one way and I went the other.  
  
“Summer!!” he yelled as he clambered back up and ran across to me.  
  
My chest was hurting. “Dad.” I yelled. I then rubbed my head. “What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know.” the Doctor said. “You ok?”  
  
“I..”   
  
He helped me to stand and my legs gave way. “ROSE HELP ME!” the Doctor yelled.  
  
Not two minutes later Rose came running in. “What happened?”  
  
“Never mind that. Help me get Summer to the infirmary.”  
  
A few moments later I was lying on the bed. My stats came up on the screen.  
  
The Doctor had his glasses on. “What? No, no, no! How did that happen?”  
  
“What?” I was worried a little now. My leg itched. I reached down to scratch it. Then I squealed.   
  
“What?” the Doctor yelled.  
  
“My leg.” I pulled my pants leg up and looked. The stitches were gone. There was only a small pink line. “How?”  
  
“River.” the Doctor said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s not just your leg. Look at your ECG reading.” he pointed to the small monitor. There were two lines.   
  
“Why’s there two lines?”  
  
“One for each heart.”  
  
“Pardon?” I said in surprise.  
  
“You heard me Summer.”  
  
“But you said I only had one!”   
  
“You did, but since we hugged you have two.”  
  
“Does that mean?”  
  
“Your not a Gallifrayean anymore. You’re a TimeLady.”  
  
“Wow.” I grinned.  
  
“Is that good then?” Rose asked.  
  
“Its better than good.” the Doctor beamed his megawatt grin. “River and the TARDIS somehow did this, I don’t know how but I am so glad they did. I now have the woman I love and my daughter in my life for a long time.”  
  
I smiled. He looked so happy. I had seen what he had to do in the TimeWar. He now had me and Rose in his life now. We would make it happy and full.   
  
“Time for my first father/daughter adventure don’t you think?”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose then back to me.   
  
“Allons-y.”  
  
THE END


End file.
